


Fullmetal Alchemist Inspired Poetry

by Esoter



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3886297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esoter/pseuds/Esoter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some poems I write about Fullmetal Alchemist. The show has inspired me, and I want to help to make that inspiration known to others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fullmetal Alchemist Inspired Poetry

**Author's Note:**

> More to come, though I'm not sure how much. The most recent chapters are likely to be the best poems, as I expect to get better at expressing myself as I go along.

Title

The Alchemist’s horn reaches into my wooden heart  
And sinews it with a word contained by no syllable  
The strings exceed me and I dance on them, the organic 

Universal is the Alchemist, and universal is his horn!   
The gem I crave is forged with every drop of red  
And every fountain from which they naturally spring  
Whether that fountain be of the dessert   
Or the paradise of my desires.

And whoever (or what) did create those fonts, for it could never be me,  
His soul is here too  
And the soul of the great Alchemist from whose mistakes I did learn.


End file.
